Tu Dois Me Croire
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [OS,HPDM] Un Mangemort vient annoncer à Harry que Voldemort compte l'attaquer demain et cela l'indifère complètement... Jusqu'où serait prêt une personne pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aime?


**Auteure:** Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre:** Tu dois me croire

**Résumé:** Malefoy annonce à Harry que Voldemort va venir le tuer le lendemain, qu'il devait être prêt, mais Harry ne le croit pas…

**Comms de l'auteure :** Simple, donnez vos commentaires sur cette petite fic… l'idée m'est venue en imaginant les mauvaises personnes qui deviennent bonnes après avoir songé et fait confiance aux bonnes personnes… m'enfin. BONNE LECTURE!

**Tu dois me croire**

**Partie I**

Harry venait de quitter Poudlard, pour toujours peut-être… Il devait se mettre à la recherche des horcruxes, avec ou sans Ron et Hermione, mais c'était important qu'il le fasse, sinon, le monde entier perdrait… enfin… les bons.

Harry était assit sur la banquette d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express et regardait dehors les paysages défiler lentement. Quelques hiboux passaient près du train, comme s'ils venaient d'être envoyés. Sans doute des élèves désireux de faire savoir qu'ils arrivaient.

Le brun savait quant à lui vers où il allait et qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour le chemin inverse puisque Poudlard, c'était finit pour lui. Il devait focuser sur Voldemort et depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tout le monde semblait le pousser dans le dos afin de vaincre le mage noir plus rapidement.

- Hey Potter, tu es seul maintenant, tu t'en rends compte, et tout cela grâce à Malefoy… tu le remercieras quand tu vas le revoir.

Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'était pas morte… enfin, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder…

- C'est ça le bulldog, dégage de notre compartiment et va retrouver ton maître.

Ron. Toujours aussi amical avec Harry et détestable envers les serpentards. Hermione et lui se détesteraient de laisser Harry seul pour les vacances mais le brun n'avait pas le choix d'aller au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien qu'il fut un peu dissous avec la mort de Dumbledore et la disparition de Fumseck.

- Salut Harry, désolé si on a tardé avant d'arriver, c'est juste qu'on était en train de faire une ronde dans le train, pour voir si tout va bien. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Malefoy et on parle de Snape comme s'il était mort. Il ne l'est pas, pas vrai?

- Non il ne l'est pas, il s'est juste enfuis en même temps que Malefoy.

Harry soupira et retourna à la contemplation du paysage tandis qu'Hermione et Ron discutaient ensembles, la brune jetant parfois des regards vers Harry pour voir s'il allait bien, après la mort de Dumbledore, il aurait pu être complètement détruit.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare de King Cross et ils durent se séparer. Harry, lui, du transplaner pour arriver devant le 12 square grimmaud, personne ne sachant qu'il quittait complètement les études pour se consacrer entièrement en sa personne et son entraînement.

- Harry... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Rémus, qui regardait Tonks dormir.

- Je suis chez moi non? Alors je viens passer les vacances et le reste de la guerre ici.

- Comment ça le reste de la guerre? Tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard pour ta septième année?

- À quoi bon? De toute façon, si j'y retourne, il n'y aura plus rien pour passer le temps, ni de Malefoy avec qui me battre… ni de Dumbledore pour faire ses blagues moldues… et Snape à haïr comme la peste… Je n'ai plus rien là-bas et de toute manière, je dois battre Voldemort.

- Je sais où tu peux trouver une collection de livre pour t'entraîner…

Rémus l'entraîna à l'étage et, après avoir donner un mot de passe à un tableau représentant un chevalier armé d'un arc de fer, il entra dans une pièce, vite suivit du brun, qui fut étonné de ne jamais avoir vu une pièce de la sorte.

- Rémus, je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

- Comment on peut faire une carte comme celle que tu as faite?

- La carte de Poudlard?

- Oui.

- Je t'expliquerai après comment on peut faire… pourquoi? Tu veux en faire une de quel endroit?

- D'ici… j'aimerais faire connaître aux personnes que j'aime et qui vivent ici les endroits où se trouvent les autres… en période de guerre, il est parfois utile de tout savoir…

Rémus sourit. Harry était vraiment un homme mature pour son âge. Il serait prêt à faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix… si seulement il existe encore.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, qui était la plus grande du QG, la chambre des maîtres. C'était pratiquement un appartement dans une chambre. Comprenant toilette, chambre et salon, elle était assez grande pour vivre à deux et encore plus si on dépliait le divan.

Harry passa trois mois à s'entraîner à divers sortilèges de défenses en magie blanche et finalement, pendant six mois, il pratiquait la magie noire, se préparant à tous les sorts que Voldemort pourrait lui lancer.

Il s'entraînait aussi physiquement avec Rémus et venait de finir les plans du QG. La carte se lisait exactement comme celle de Poudlard, la phrase clé pour l'activer étant la même.

On était début avril et il n'avait pas encore revu Hermione et Ron, ni personne d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était maintenant un parfait occlumens et ligilimens, s'étant fait donné des cours par l'un des aurors de l'Ordre. Il ne rêvait donc plus de visions de Voldemort. Tonks attendait un enfant, miraculeusement parce que Rémus était censé être stérile… et Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfin déclarés. C'est ce qu'il su pour le premier avril.

Il était seul cette journée là, seul dans le grand manoir de son parrain et seul quelques coups de vent purent troubler le silence qui s'était établit au 12 square grimmaud. Harry lisait un livre, assit dans le divan du salon, en face d'une cheminé au feu crépitant.

Il entendit alors trois coups à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, la baguette en main, prêt à lancer un sortilège si c'était un mangemort. Et, pauvre de l'invité, s'en était un.

- MALEFOY! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici!?

Le blond regarda Harry et sourit. Il s'effondra finalement, ayant perdu trop de sang. Harry le rattrapa et alla le poser dans un lit près de sa chambre, afin de le soigner un peu. Il avait beau être son ennemi, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain et il jugea bon de le garder en vie et lui demander la raison de sa présence et de ses blessures à son réveil.

Il épongea les blessures les plus saignantes et appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur chacune des plaies avant de poser la couverture par-dessus son corps blanc. Il s'endormit en le veillant, et passa au-dessus de trois jours à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se réveille.

- Potter... fit une voix faible.

- Malefoy! Tu es enfin réveillé… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici.

- Bonjour… on est quelle date?

- Le 4.

- Putain!

- Langage Malefoy!

- Non, c'est très important ce que je vais te dire. Voldemort va attaquer demain, tu dois me croire, il va amener trois cent mangemorts avec lui et il va attaquer ici, tu as un espion dans tes rangs, fais moi confiance, je dis la vérité.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi Malefoy! Qui me dit que tu n'es as ici pour me tuer… mangemort!

Le cœur de Draco se serra et il fit une grimace.

- Crois-moi, je t'en prie. Tu crois que j'aurais prit tous ces risques pour venir ici si ce n'était pas vrai?

- On aurait pu tout simplement te faciliter la tâche… Voldemort aurait pu t'aider à parvenir ici. Dégage Malefoy, retourne parmi les mangemorts !

Et Harry s'en alla à l'étage, ne se retournant même pas pour regarder Malefoy.

- Non… s'il te plait Potter… je… je ne veux pas que tu meures… je t'en prie…

Harry se retourna vivement en entendant Malefoy sangloter, assit piteusement dans son fauteuil, se recroquevillant en recherchant de la chaleur.

- Pourquoi donc Malefoy?

- Parce que je tiens à toi Potter… Depuis longtemps déjà…

Harry regarda Draco et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Et moi, je suis Merlin. Dégage Malefoy

Draco se redressa, fou de colère, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Putain Potter, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? JE T'AIME! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul ici… Pas maintenant, pas quand tu es si jeune… Je t'en supplie Potter… Quand est-ce qu'un Malefoy supplie, si ce n'est pour quelqu'un à qui l'on tient vraiment?

Et Draco se jeta contre lui, l'embrassant furieusement, comme voulant lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Harry était figé sur le coup, surprit que ce que Malefoy disait soit vrai mais finalement, il répondit au baiser, caressant distraitement les cheveux du blond, qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Je peux te faire confiance Draco?

- Oui. Pour toujours.

Le brun sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


End file.
